The present invention relates to an improved continuous process and installation for treating textile fabric webs.
A two-step coating method and a corresponding installation are disclosed in German Published Patent Application 37 33 997. An important feature of this two-step liquor application is the possibility of applying more liquid to the web, that is, achieving moisture contents (i.e., liquid weight in proportion to the weight of the dry fabric) which lie far above those that are attainable using devices that work with squeezing devices, which exhibit an applied pressure that produces a uniform line pressure and prevents the fabric web from slipping through. In the second coating device, the additional liquid is only applied, but is not exchanged for the liquid quantity applied by the first coating device. The second coating is, therefore, purely an additional impregnation. The question of how such a heavily loaded fabric web should be directed in the ager to prevent the liquid from running off or dripping off is not addressed by this patent application.
The present invention is directed to the problem of developing a process, and a corresponding installation, which will ensure that a fabric web which is heavily loaded with treatment liquor will undergo the proper treatment sequence in an ager.